Red
"..." '''Red' is the protagonist of the first generation of Pokémon games, and a wrestler in VGCW. He originally debuted as Ash Ketchum, his anime counterpart, and was known by that identity before winning the Casual Championship. He was the Casual Champion and successfully defended his title a record five consecutive times, six times overall without count-out, and seven times overall with it, a record which still stands to this day, over the course of 148 days, making him, for nearly two years, the most successful champion of any title in VGCW history. He is a Royal Rumble Winner, and formed one-half of the Tag-Team PK Chu alongside Ness, and the pair managed to win the Co-Op Championship before Ness was later re-released from the company. After being oppressed by his arch-enemy Gary Oak throughout both Season 10 & 11, he teamed up with another victim of Gary's spite, Illidan Stormrage, to form the Tag Team Shadow Ball Valley to combat their common enemy,going on to win the Co-Op Championship for a second time with his new partner, making him one of only three wrestlers to become a Co-Op Champion twice. In the Pokémon ''Franchise The main character of ''Pokémon Red ''/ ''Green ''/ ''Blue ''/ ''Yellow (and their remakes) and also making an appearance as the true final boss of Gold ''/ Silver /'' Crystal (and their remakes), Red traveled from Pallet Town with a Bulbasaur / Charmander / Squirtle / Pikachu on his Pokémon journey to become the very best like no one ever was. Unlike a certain trainer from an animated adaptation of Pokémon, Red actually achieved his goals, winning the Pokémon League, essentially dismantling the Team Rocket crime syndicate, and, depending on whether he had a friend with a link cable and enough patience to win enough credits at the Game Corner to buy a Porygon, catch all 151 of the original Pokémon. The Pokémon Trainer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl was modeled after him too, which is also cool. In VGCW 'Season 1-2: Route 1' Long before his rise to stardom, Ash Ketchum stepped into VGCW to take on a new Pokémon wrestling league challenge. Ash struggled to achieve success early in his career, and this combined with his bizarrely horrifying visage eventually put him on VGCW's chopping block. He participated in the first-ever "I Quit!" match against Ness, but was able to defeat his fellow creepy-looking child and save his career. In 2013, Ash started to gain upward momentum, defeating his newly-arrived rival and nearly winning the Casual Championship Scramble match. 'Season 3: The Blood Red Reign' Although he lost a short feud with Dan Hibiki, Ash's persistence and newly-achieved popularity with the crowd eventually landed him in a six-man Battle Royal for the #1 contendership to the Casual Championship. Ash pinned four of his five opponents and won the match to earn a title match against Guile Lt. Surge. Ash's aggressiveness throughout the match would pay off as he claimed his Thunder Badge and became the new Casual Champion. After winning the Casual Championship, Ash evolved to his game counterpart Red. Red debuted his new look, moveset, and entrance theme on March 7th in a title defense against Mario. Red was quickly able to inflict tremendous damage to his opponent, causing Mario to bleed profusely. After enduring a fall to the floor outside the ring, his head bashing against the ring post, and multiple helpings of Red's new finishing DDT, the Giga Impact, Mario ran out of stamina when Red put an end to his last comeback effort with an arm drag and won his second badge, the Mushroom Badge. Later, JonTron was decided to be his next contender and faced off against Red in the 2013-03-19 broadcast. The match started off evenly, but the contest was unexpectedly interrupted when the broadcast went dark! Fortunately Red was prepared for such an event, and the match continued after he used Flash. Jon proved unable to keep up with Red's superior speed and focused attacks, and Red was able to win the match by pinfall. With the victory, Red became the first Casual Champion to successfully defend the title more than once and won the Grump Badge. The greatest threat to Red's winning streak and title reign thus far came from Wario during the Season 3 finale. Wario exceeded all expectations by controlling the grand majority of the match, connecting with a total of five finishers and leaving Red bleeding and battered. Eventually, Red rushed back and connected with an unrelenting sequence of moves. Red's final assault proved to be super-effective as he immediately pinned Wario to wrap up his third successful title defense for the Money Badge. 'Season 4: Defending Mt. Silver' After the hostile takeover of the VGCW by Dracula, Majin Vegeta was named the #1 contender to the Casual Championship, but on 2013-04-17, the day their title match was to take place, he switched opponents with Dan so that each of them would be facing their old rivals. In this extreme rules match, Red and Dan laid into each other with a variety of weapons. Red showed flashes of his pre-evolution days by missing a moonsault from the top turnbuckle to the table, but was able to regain his composure. Red eventually caused Dan to faint with a new variation of his finisher, thereby earning his fifth badge, the Saikyo Badge. Unfortunately for Red, he was beaten by all three members of Drac Pack in a handicap match immediately followed by the championship.. Red was notably absent from the following two episodes and recovered well enough by the 2013-05-08 episode to face the new #1 contender: newly-minted crowd favorite Barret Wallace. As one would expect, the crowd was split between Red and Barret. Barret took early control after landing several clotheslines. Red endured, and returned a series of solid blows before sending Barret through Table. The match ended with both wrestlers bleeding profusely, and Red landing two Giga Impacts on Barret. With that win, Red not only earned the Avalanche Badge, but also successfully defended the Casual title for the fifth time, breaking Ganondorf's previous record of four consecutive singles championship defenses. Who is Stronger? Epic Clash over Big Blue However, his streak ended by Captain Falcon's victory on May 23rd in a title match. In this match, Red was subjected to noticeable amount of Thesz press and had his head busted open, The fight went outside the ring, and Falcon seized momentum by spearing Red through barricade. Rather than finishing him off, Falcon dashed back to ring and celebrated his victory. Red lost by countout, meaning he still retained the title. On May 29th, Captain Falcon announced that he had talked to Dracula, and that Drac had granted him a non-title match with Red that night, and two would once again fight for the championship should Falcon win. This time with no countouts, pinfalls only, Final Destination. The rematch played out much like the previous match, with Falcon unloading on Red with Falcon Punches and even Barricade spears, and getting the pin. Captain Falcon thus became the first man to pin Red since 2013-01-22, before he had evolved from Ash. Thus, the two set for their final showdown at End Game 4 with title on the line again. For the first time since he had won the title, Red appeared to be the clear underdog. To ensure match would be decisive, the match was set to Hell in a Cell. Falcon having the edge. Red resorted to taking their match outside the ring, brutally slamming Falcon against the cage and floor before suplexing him through the Cell wall. The battle became barbaric as both men pulled out all the stops, and Red was eventually busted open. Falcon appeared to win the match after a devastating Falcon Punch, but Red managed to kick out. Red reversed a Falcon Punch into his Giga Impact DDT, finally making Falcon bleed. With Falcon out cold, Red covered his opponent, earning a win against all odds and retaining his championship (as well as the Falcon Badge). After the match, covered in blood, both men respectfully shook hands as Red climbed back to the top of Mt. Silver to celebrate his victory. 'Season 5: Red Whited Out!' In the break between Seasons 4 and 5, Red surpassed Gerudo Skies' championship reign to become the longest-reigning champion of any title in VGCW history. Speculation abounded as to who Red would next face in order to earn the all-important eighth badge. The answer proved to be Segata Sanshiro, who, upon winning a Fatal 4 Way match during the Season 5 Premiere, became the No.1 Contender to Red's Casual Championship. Segata had a personal grudge against Red, as before he had evolved from Ash, he had been persuaded by Woody to play with his toys instead of playing video games, causing Segata to rage. Though Ash had escaped Segata's ire, the act would at last come back to haunt Red, as Segata channeled all of his fury into their championship match. Though Red showed his usual aggressiveness, he appeared to underestimate Segata's resiliency, targeting the mighty martial artist's torso in a vain attempt to wear him down. Segata punished Red severely for his naive efforts, eventually hurling him into the ring from the top turnbuckle and pinning him before he could recover, thus ending Red's unprecedented reign as Casual Champion. With the title gone from his hands at last, and before he could earn his eighth badge, only time would tell what awaited Red in the future. The following week, Red decided to talk (?!) to Adam Jensen about a future Title shot for the VGCW Championship when Gabe Newell decided to drop in on the conversation. Jensen translated for Red that he felt like he was in the running for a chance at the gold after being so dominant in the Casual division. Gabe decided to put the 6-time defending Casual Champion to the ultimate test by putting him up against 3-time VGCW Champion, Ganondorf. Although Red was down and out since the beginning, he did manage to land his Giga Impact DDT on the Dark Lord and looked to be making a comeback. However, the Dark Lord wouldn't take that lying down and landed his Gerudo Valley Driver and landed the 3-count for the victory. With winning only 1/5 of his most recent matches, what would this mean for the Kanto Kid? Could he recover from this recent slump? Red would try to recover from his recent slump by facing Donkey Kong in a match to settle #1 Contender. As the match kicked off, it was back and forth as each wrestler mounted offense of their own and had their fair share of moments. As the match progressed to the second-half, Red landed a Sky Attack on the Big Monkey and would soon use that momentum to land a Giga Impact DDT. Most people would have assumed that Red would be victorious, but he wanted the match to progress and didn't go for the pin! A decision that would eventually come back to haunt him as Donkey Kong soon maintained a comeback and made Red bleed with a DK Punch. With the music on his side, Donkey Kong landed a Banana Slamma and put Red out for the count. With this loss, DK shoots up to the Top 5 of the company and Red not even in the Top 20. Ever since his loss to Segata Sanshiro, it would seem like the Kanto Kid can't attain another victory even though he came as close as he could have against Donkey Kong. Could Red even gain another win at this point to turn his recent losses into wins? Or was the dream of being at the top of Victory Road unattainable? As it turned out, the answer would come in the form of an Extreme Rules match against recent VGCW newcomer Air Man, who himself had just come off a defeat at the hands of Groose. Looking to turn his recent slump around, Red went for an early offensive; however, Air man was having none of it, and the match quickly turned into a back and forth contest, both combatants looking to take control and keep their momentum going. However, the balance of power soon tipped in the Robot Master's favour, when the action spilled out of the ring and the weapons were brought into play, particularly when Air Man grabbed hold of a set of steel ladders, though not without Red dishing out some hurt of his own in return. Air Man would then attempt to put an end to the contest with his patented Air Shooter, however the Kanto Kid was able to kick out at 1, and soon hit back with a Giga Impact DDT after the action had moved back outside the ring, bloodying his opponent in the process. Unfortunately for Red, all this seemed to do was spur the Robot Master onwards, with Air Man promptly kicking out at a 1-count himself. This was soon followed by a second Air Shooter, and with the beating he had endured over the course of the match, the former casual champion found himself defeated once again, and for the third time in a row since losing the Casual Championship. End Game 5: Mortal Rival; 5-5 Scorpion, who, taking note of Red's attempts to break out of the Midcard, decided to test his might in a 30-Minute Iron Man match at End Game 5, with the title of 'King of the Midcard' as the prize for the victor. On the hallowed event of End Game 5, both engaged each other in full on Kombat, administering perilous dives, seismic Toss slams, and debates if Ghost/Fire would beat Fighting/Flying. Red's trademark persistence was equally met with Golden Reptile's own dogged tenacity, and the results of their combat stunned the audience and themselves. With Scorpion drawing one last pin from Red as the timer reached the last second, the half-hour match ended in a 5-5 draw. Red would not bow down to Scorpion, for the midcard now had TWO kings. 'Season 6: Bloodshot' With the Iron Man match behind him, Red was tasked to build on the narrow draw by battling in his first match on WWE 2K14 against the Angry Video Game Nerd. The two seemed evenly matched, battling in a violent punch-up which saw the Nerd F-Bomb Red through Table-San, busting Red open and unleashing his fury as he promptly dropped the Nerd on his own head with his usual vicious arsenal, including a Giga Impact. The Nerd gave as good as he got though, and much like Duke Nukem in the match just before, would ultimately claim the win not via pinfall but via an unexpected submission win via camel clutch. With Red's momentum once again arrested by the sudden resurgence in working submission moves on the new game platform, it seemed likely the heights that the Kanto Kid once climbed may have forever been placed out of reach. Things did not get any better in Red's next match, where he squared off in a Fatal Four Way bout against Charles Barkley, Zangief, and former title contender Barret Wallace. Red spent most of the match battling Zangief, taking many hard shots to the body, until opponent switching matched him up with his old foe Barret. Barret promptly debuted his new finisher against Red at a well-timed moment when the other two opponents were tumbling outside the ring, leaving them unable to break up the ensuring pin. With only one technical win in his last six matches, many feared that Red's era was well and truly over. Then again, few thought that his old incarnation could ever rise to begin with, and as Red's very next match showed, anything can happen in the VGCW. Facing down Dracula, Chief Arino, and Dan in another Fatal Four Way, Red found himself locked for much of the first half into a struggle against the Co-Op Champion while Dracula administered to Dan a beating second only to that delivered by Ezio. Dan was the first to fall to the vampire's might, followed soon after by Chief Arino. Only two titans of the ring remained, both said to be strengthened by blood. And while both wrestlers fought well, in the end, a Giga Impact outside the ring was enough to bring low the bane of the Belmont line, allowing Red to close out his final Season 6 appearance with a resounding victory. 'Season 7: Bleeding Kanto' Red made his first appearance on February 25th in his third consecutive Fatal Four Way for a Casual Title Shot against other fan favorites like Octodad, Ezio, and Waluigi. However, he was the first to be eliminated, falling to Octodad is a series of blows. Having failed to regain a chance at the Casual Championship he held so proudly, Red would make an attempt for the VGCW Championship, competing in the March 25th Royal Rumble. Unfortunately, Red drew Number 3. More unfortunately, his name was not Ric Flair, and was swiftly thrown out of the ring by the combined force of Vegeta and Illidan. With his old rival Scorpion beginning a rapid ascent, it is clear that Red needed to regain his consistency. But even when Red had had the advantage in recent months, he'd find a way to come up short. In a rematch against Air Man on April 8th, the kid from Kanto looked like he was about to put his opponent away with a Giga Impact, but a sudden botch proved costly as Air Man locked on the Air Shooter to get the 1-2-3. With only two wins in his last ten matches, it was clear that Red's resilient reputation was a thing of the past. On April 29th, Red would return for another match, against the cowboy known as Flint. With an old foe having returned to challenge Red to a titanic rematch at End Game 7, it was clear that Red would have to show something like his old self, especially as Ness had also demonstrated in his debut match his own skill at making opponents bleed. Despite some bad luck with Table-Chan and the inopportune use of a Giga Impact on the floor, Red would get a burst of adrenaline in the ring and best the cowboy with another Giga Impact, sending him into End Game 7 with momentum on his side. When End Game 7 finally arrived, Red decided to await Ness in the ring, not wanting to waste any time. When Ness came out, Red looked at him. Both knew what was coming: Red wanted to battle. In an epic showing, Red used every move he had, as did Ness, putting on a wrestling clinic. No matter what move Red threw at Ness, though, his old foe would not stay down; not even two Giga Impacts could take down Ness. Ness wore Red down bit by bit, and eventually pinned him. However, Red had no hard feelings at this, and shook Ness' hand. However, Kefka, fresh out of getting squashed by Illidan, came to insult this heartwarming moment, wanting more violence. Ness and Red gave it to him, in the form of a Giga Impact and a PK Starstorm swanton bomb, leaving the clown silenced and broken on the ring floor as the pair shook hands again. Even in defeat, Red looked strong. 'Season 8: Double Team' With a new friendship formed, Red decided to enter the Tag-Team Division with his new best friend; ignoring the advice of his wise Professor, with his Bicycle in tow, PK Chu made their debut a week later against former Co-Op Champions Wario Ware Inc.. Red put on an impressive performance, managing to make plenty of reversals and land the High Jump Kick and Giga Impact on both his opponents, coming back to pin Wario for PK Chu's debut victory. The next tag team match would not go so smoothly: not only would booking errors cause Ness be placed in a Fatal Four Match immediately before a battle against The Mystical Ninjas (which he would lose), but both tag teams were clearly not feeling like themselves: the Ninjas acted more like Primeapes, and Red and Ness would forget their bike and enter under the misunderstanding that they were Dragon-type Pokemon instead of a Pokemon trainer and a kid wearing trainers. It would prove to be a bad night all around for Red and his teammate, as a weary Ness would make a crucial mistake at the wrong time, a mistake that would allow Red to be pinned without Ness being in position to attempt a breakup. The pair had more trouble than cases of Confusion, though, as Red had also begun to be hassled by Groose, who had recently formed a gang of bullies and begun picking on the smaller VGCW wrestlers. Despite this, Ness would make a challenge on behalf of Red, challenging Groose's two flunkies to a tag team match the next week. Groose would accept, while Red was his usual taciturn self (but probably also accepted...maybe). However, before that match came the Royal Rumble. Red would draw a considerably better number this time, but on a night when every tag team exploded and battled each other, Red would prove no exception, and would quickly be eliminated by his own tag team partner. To make things better (or maybe worse), Ness would WIN the Rumble, gaining the next VCGW Title Shot at Scorpion. Whether this angered Red or not was a mystery, as the man never talks. For the moment, Red seemed to have accepted this unfortunate event, and would head to the ring with Ness to face Groose and his two bullying thugs the next week. It would be an incredible battle, as Red and Ness would teach the large bullies the old 'not the size of the dog in the fight' statement, but Groose would prove to be the difference maker, distracting the ref enough times to get ejected, but preventing Red and Ness from capitalizing on advantages properly. Ultimately, Haggar would lock Ness into a submission hold, and despite Red's best efforts, he would be unable to break it, Ness tapping out to give PK Chu the loss. Cocky, Groose would taunt Red over the win the next Night. Red did not need to reply, as his eyes said it all, and Groose's anger over said lack of reply (and maybe a few other assumptions, or maybe Groose is trained in FACS, who knows) would lead to him challenging Red to a proper one on one match within a few weeks. Red let his actions do the talking, as he would have another match that night against Adam Jensen. Having recently undergone more training to compensate for his less than stellar recent win record, Jensen would be caught off guard and demolished by Red, who would show his dominance of months past and crush Jensen with a new Signature and redone Giga Impact. With Red showing new life and Groose refusing to take him seriously, the ball was in Red's court as the Chamber of Elimination approached. Red would start his match with Groose by outpacing him on the offensive front, landing two moves to Groose's one. Groose, however, would strike back, smashing Red with several powerful blows, and then planting him with a Groosinator. Red would kick out, and then unleash a Last Resort...busting Groose open. Groose would immediately learn a new meaning of regret, as the blood seemed to make Red turn back the clock to matches past once more, and spend the last two minutes of the match completely dismantling Groose, the bully only able to fire back a few times before Red planted his bloody face into the canvas with a Mew2, scoring a decisive, dominating victory over the bullying blowhard. With the past echoing so strongly in Red's actions, it was only fitting that Red's next match would be for another chance at the Casual Title, facing Chief Arino and Octodad in a Triple Threat match for the contendership. The last time he had been involved in such a match, Red had been the first eliminated, and by Octodad at that. This time, the fire was in Red's blood, as he would eliminate Arino, and then, after a long and grueling match, also plant Octodad with a Giga Impact, scoring both pins and a future match against Air Man to regain his cherished Casual championship. Unfortunately, Groose had not forgotten his humiliation at Red's hands, and plotted in the shadows to interfere in the match, destroying Red's chances to win back the gold. Groose and his gang did indeed make an attempt to spoil Red's match, but this time, instead of strangely acting like a prat, Red would be backed up by the PRATS, the Dragons and his old enemy Dan driving Groose and co off. Red would fight Air Man without interference, and do fairly well, even landing a Giga Impact, but after dropping his guard for a moment, Red would be blitzed by Air Man and end up being pinned after an Air Shooter, leaving Red's record against the robot master at 0-3. Perhaps you cannot make a machine bleed, or perhaps there's a Flying/Fighting type disadvantage, but in the end, Red had lost the match, and his chance to regain his title. Red would attempt to avenge himself the next Night by battling Brass Knuckles, but despite assaulting the robot master with incredible offense, the mechanized echidna would prove his metal body was as potent as his metal fist, as Knuckles would strike back and knock Red senseless, robbing him of the chance to be the first VGCW wrestler to best a Robot Master. Red's final appearance in Season 8 would be equally ignominious: he would enter the End Game 8 Royal Rumble...and get thrown out by his tag team partner Ness AGAIN. One would think this would spell doom for PK Chu. As it turned out, it meant the opposite. 'Season 9: Co-Op Gold Version' After a long wait from Nightmare Gabe's appearance, the superstars of VGCW finally came back together for a Tag Team Tournament, PK Chu being one of the eight teams entering since Ness and Red no longer had any single titles they were chasing and no bullies in sight. With 3 victories needed for a chance to fight The Saiyans, PK Chu fought their way through new team after new team after new team, from the Birds of Prey (Captain Falcon & Ezio), to The Dark Lords (Ganondorf & Dracula), and finally The Mavericks (Air Man and Break Man). Through sheer determination and incredible teamwork, the boys managed to defy the odds and beat all three, earning their opportunity to fight the Co-Op Champions. However, The Saiyans would prove crafty and hound Red and Ness at every turn, first booking them in a match against Barret & Flint the week after to learn their moves, which PK Chu proved up to the task of beating, and getting in a verbal spat with them in which Ness challenged them for the belts right then and there the next week! However, Baz McMahon changed the match to include the VGCW Champion Scorpion himself on their team while the Saiyans had the dastardly Guile, Scorpion's inopportune tagging of Red and Guile's craftiness ending up costing them the match. However, what it all came down to was winning the title match, not taunting. And PK Chu knew this, going in with all the heart they could muster in the face of the brutal Saiyans. It would be heart they needed, as Red and Ness couldn't seem to be able to find any opportunity to use a Last Resort, Giga Impact, or even a Psionic Elbow against them during the long, vicious match, while Vegeta managed to hammer away at Red several times. Thankfully, as in matches before, Ness able to make the saves where it counted, and in the end, it would not be finishers that would put the space monkeys away, but a well positioned and timed submission hold by Ness that allowed PK Chu to claim victory once more, and with it the reputed VGCW Co-Op Championships! With this, Red had now laid claim to two of VGCW's titles, and sat atop a new mountain with his good buddy Ness. After taking a well-deserved break, Ness suggested that they get a practice match in before their next defence...which just so happened to be against their old enemy Groose and his Gang of Bullies, just before Christmas no less! They were determined not to let their Christmas Savings fall into the hands of the Groosome trio, but they had an uphill battle to climb, as Haggar ran out of the gates like a racecar, completely demolishing the pair...yet they couldn't put them away, as they continued to break up their pins and continued to kick out! In the end, it was a Mew2 + Giga Impact combination on The Heavy that managed to secure them the victory, their Pokédollars safely secured and their past loss finally avenged completely. But then again... how can one be the very best with having laid claim to two titles? Later that very (Christmas) Night, a festive Royal Rumble was thrown, with the promise of a VGCW Championship Match making for a very delectable stocking stuffer. And while Ness drew an early entry and a quick exit, Red's luck was strong that festive night, as he drew an entry at #38, throwing out Break Man and surviving to the Final 4 against some familiar opponents. After so many comers, Red was left with Ganondorf and Snake, all hungry for that shot at the title. But Red wouldn't let the Dark Lord and the super-agent throw him out, and turned it into Smash by throwing them both out of the ring, winning the Royal Rumble! The sour taste of Rumbles past at long last also washed away, Red finally had a shot at the big title. The next Night would find Red in an odd situation; various grudges and intents intersecting with his title shot would find Red paired up with the strange partners of Nappa and Dante against Duke Nukem, Travis Touchdown, and Red's future opponent, Scorpion in a six-man tag match. Red would take the opportunity to make a potent statement, as Scorpion would (seemingly again) attempt to solo the last ten minutes of the match, the VGCW champion being worn down to the point where Red would lock in a submission...and get the win, not only besting the VGCW champion but making him tap out. Red would ride this stunning win to PK Chu's first title defense, once again against Barret and & Flint; despite claiming to be 'real men', the 'boys' would show the pair whose town they were in, as they would take the pair of dads apart like a can of peas, Red again scoring the pin for the duo. And if a pair of dads couldn't send these boys to bed without dessert, then surely a couple of teen dragons would have? On January 20th, The Dragons defeated Groose's minions Haggar and Heavy for a contendership that night. And though he was unaware of Ness's dilemma that Kefka instilled in him during a quick interview prior, PK Chu would topple the Dragons, maintaining their titles as Double Team Champions. The following week, Red and Scorpion went one on one...in a Pokémon Battle. Unfortunately, VGCW Standards meant that Red couldn't bring of his Pokémon into battle, so he had to resort to sending out Ness to battle, while Scorpion sent out Primeape Donkey Kong to represent him. Surely with Red's experience in Pokémon Battles that this would be a decisive outcome? Unfortunately, Ness must've been rather underleveled in comparison to DK, as the Big Monkey stomped him hard, while Red defied the rules by running away from a Trainer Battle, not even paying Scorpion enough Pokedollars to cover the cost! The week before End Game 9, the two met face to face one more time...on the opposite sides of a Table for a contract signing, overseen by Baz McMahon, who made note of the events leading up to this moment, and the stakes for both wrestlers were higher than anything before it...but they were even higher for Pokémon Trainer Red; former Casual Champion, current Co-Op Champion...First ever VGCW Triple Crown Champion? Not according to Scorpion; according to him, VGCW was a place for battles and not fairy tales, and that Red will not get his happy ending. He had dreamt of being the very best that no one ever was, but that he is a reminder that dreams don't always come true, and at End Game 9, he would show Red a side of him that few live to tell about, telling him to go back to the Midcard where he belongs, as nothing but pain and suffering awaits him. And then, months of constant put-downs finally took their toll, as Red snapped and attacked Scorpion, hitting him with the Last Resort and powerbombing him through the Table, then walking off. The pinnacle of Mount Silver and beyond beckoned for Red...End Game 9 would be fraught with peril, as Red would be fighting two Championship matches, with one belt on the line, the other in his grasp. And that final test at End Game 9 would be none other than the other half of 5-5. The King of the Kard. The VGCW Champion. The man who always brought HIS 'very best' to title matches. It would be a tough fight, for the King of the Kard will undoubtedly not hold back. Not just for his belt. Not just for his pride. Not just for revenge. For if he defends, his number of defenses will surpass Red's. But if Red wins, he not only had the possibility of becoming only the third Double Champion, but he would also become the first wrestler in VGCW to win the Triple Crown Championship (VGCW, Casual, Co-Op) should he come out victorious! If he could overthrow the King of VGCW, Red could forget about all the Casual Badges he earned a long time ago. He would truly become The Very Best, that no one ever was. Everything was on the line in this match, and one man's legacy would soon be cemented forever, in hellfire and blood. End Game 9: TM85 Dream Eater But before Red could even begin focusing on destroying Scorpion, he would step out alongside his partner Ness to thwart the devious ambitions of the evil robots, Break Man and Air Man. They sought to break Red and Ness of their 'burden' of holding onto the Co-Op Championship belts, especially since the former VGCW Champion mused that Red would be too focused on Scorpion's match to retain this belt, and that winning these belts would cause the humans despair. In an unfortunate way, he was right. It was a tough fight, but Break Man would live up to his name, and break Ness to the mat, sealing their fate, and earning their Co-Op belts. Red could feel the pain his friend suffered, but he couldn't allow himself the moment to rest. All that pressure, all the insults and put-downs, the trash talk Scorpion dished out...It would all boil down to his biggest fight ever. And so he would meet Scorpion...'s true self in the ring at End Game 9. A truly fiery opponent; an undead being of torment and power that would make Ghost-type Pokemon's stomachs turn in fear. But not Red. He knew what he got himself into, and he knew the honor that was bestowed upon him, for seeing this true side of him. And so the match would begin, and the bloodied trainer would trudge through the torrent of flames and the merciless onslaught Scorpion provided. In the hellish abyss of the Netherrealm, Red would lash out and fight back as hard as he ever fought before, dealing more than his share of pain back towards the fiery adversary of his. The hellish agent of the Netherrealm commended him for his determination, his fury, his hatred... and rewarded him with a swift knockout via Hell Kick. Once more, Mt. Silver and the top of the League was within reach. And Red's chain yanked him back down to earth HARD. It seemed that the destiny of being a master would have to wait once more for another day. 'Season X: Bloody Hell' After End Game 9, Red seemingly vanished without a trace for over a month, reappearing on March 31st in what at first seemed like a normal match...that is until it was announced that the following contest would be a Handicap Match, which raised a lot of questions as to why this was happening, and where Ness was in all of this. In the meantime however, Red was put up against two faces all too familiar to him, as Kefka Palazzo & Segata Sanshiro were his opponents, and as expected, the numbers game proved to be the deciding factor as Red was ultimately defeated; and if Red's troubles weren't bad enough as it is, Ness was released from the company for a second time a few weeks later, bringing an end to PK Chu. Red would again vanish for weeks, finally making a return on May 26th to compete in a Six-Man elimination match. Eager to show that despite his latest fall he was still a force to be reckoned with, Red would battle with his usual ferocity, even attempting to send a message to Dracula by stealing his Burial finishing move. Red would make it to the final two, but at the last moment a reversal by Dracula meant that Red would eat his own Burial, enough to put him down for the 3, Dracula finally gaining revenge for his multi-man loss to Red back in Season 6. At End Game X, when Nightmare Gabe returned, Red was one of many who ran to face him. Red apparently recruited Mr. Satan and fought Gabe alongside his former enemy Dan Hibiki. However, Red and Raw Power were no match for The Nightmare, and they retreated and joined in helping stop the Nightmare by praying. 'Season 11: Red Strikes Back' With the threat of The Nightmare no longer hanging over everyone's heads, the VGCW Superstars, Red included, headed to a new region, more specifically, to the Sevii Islands beach; during this time, Red shuffled around his Effort Values and got himself a cosmetic upgrade in time for his return to 1v1 competition against The Red Cyclone Zangief, who himself had been hitting his stride during Red's practical absence during Season X. In a back and forth contest, Red drew first blood with the Mew2, but shortly after ended up eating a Banishing Flat and Final Atomic Buster before beginning his runback with a running Giga Impact, and the pair traded blows before Red took the risk of using his Full Restore early and reaped the rewards, running rampant on The Red Cyclone and burying his head in the sand with a second running Giga Impact. A few weeks later would see Red take to the ring once more, in what, on paper, would be his toughest challenge since End Game 9, having to go one-on-one with The King of Awesome himself, Bowser. Knowing that the only way to defeat such a mighty opponent would be to not let up, he threw everything he had at the Koopa King, gaining the first strike with the Mew2 before setting Bowser up in a frame-trap for a running Giga Impact. With the momentum in Red's favor however, Bowser had decided that enough was enough, and began to deliver plenty of Critical Hits to the Kanto Kid in an effort to wipe him out to little result, possibly due to Red potentially holding a Focus Sash at the time. With Bowser running wild, Red had to put him away before Bowser could strike with a Thwomp Bottom, and used the Mew2 again...and Bowser still kicked out! Just when things began looking dire, Red busted out one final trick to save the day; a new finishing move, the Thunder Shock! Catching Bowser off-guard, he landed the Thunder Shock to seal the upset victory in emphatic fashion. Unfortunately, this is where Red's run of good luck would come to an end: finally having enough of his recent success and his plans backfiring, Gary banned Red, along with a certain Night Elf, from the Royal Rumble, tricking the pair by locking them in the old building while the rest of the roster participated. To further rub salt on the wound, Gary would book Red into the Main Event on September 26th into a Triple Threat against two very strong opponents in Phoenix Wright and Ganondorf to stack the deck against him. Despite the odds being stacked against him from the get-go though, Red's tenacity shone through harder than ever, taking multiple heavy-hitting blows from both the Lawyer and The Dark Lord and refusing to give in...but his HP had to run out eventually, and, soon enough, he whited out as Ganondorf got the pin while Phoenix mistimed his patented Objection taunt and the match was over. However, with this result came progress of a different kind; finally having enough of Gary and him doing everything in his power to prevent him from succeeding, he took an alternate approach by asking Phoenix for help, attempting to begin a legal injunction against Gary's obvious bias booking. Confronting Senator Armstrong backstage, the Senator boldly claimed that, without muscle, Red wasn't going to get anywhere in the world or VGCW. However, Armstrong didn't anticipate Red running into a former client of Gary Oak who was also out for his head... Miscellaneous Facts Since even before his evolution, Red has demonstrated an affinity for blood. Ever since the Six-Man Battle Royal in which he became the #1 contender to the Casual title, he has earned each of his victories after making his opponents bleed, often while bleeding himself. The source of Red's ability to make his opponents bleed was not clear until a deep study of his move list revealed that it is heavily focused on targeting the head with vicious kicks, punches, and slams. Red is also skilled at weapon use and fighting outside the ring, using his environment to its fullest to make his opponent bleed. Does blood make Red stronger? Or is it something else? The color red does look good on him, though. Badges Received Red has received a badge following each of his title match victories. Bazza has stated that he had intended to grant Red a VGCW Championship match should he earn eight badges, but was no longer certain he would go forward with the idea following Red's two losses to Captain Falcon. After losing his title to Segata and losing two consecutive matches, Red descended to the Midcard. *Family Man Badge - Guile *Mushroom Badge - Mario *Grump Badge - JonTron *Money Badge - Wario *Saikyo Badge - Dan Hibiki *Avalanche Badge - Barret Wallace *Falcon Badge - Captain Falcon *Saturn Badge - Segata Sanshiro (Unobtained) Non-Royal Rumble Record Please note, these are records for both Red and his previous form: Ash Ketchum Gallery redvsref.gif|Red vs The Ref Mtsilver.png|Red looking down on Mt. Silver Rednerdtable.gif ash.png|An unbiased comparison of Red and Ash Red Man.png Red vs Scorpion.png redbattle.jpg|He's been training Blood Red Reign.jpg|Counters, Counters Everywhere Blood Red.jpg|Red Bloodlust activated, Shit just got real. Trainer Red Sprinting Sneakers.jpg|Red Sponsored Nike Running Shoes, Water, Snow and Blood proof. Battle Tested on Mt.Silver. Red Dead Redemtion.png|From The Dying Ash, a Red Flame Was Born For Redemption. Dead Zombie Red.png|Red Dead Rest Red vs Scorpion 2.png|The rematch, this time for the belt Red 2k14 vgcw.png|Red's previous appearance for WWE 2K14